Tears and Hugs
by ShannonandStella
Summary: Leon & Stella story but Shannon and Stella relationship.


**Hey everyone:**

**I have been getting alot of reviews about how people don't like these two as a couple, I really don't mind but if you don't like the pair then please don't read the story's if it bothers you. **

* * *

Leon & Stella story: (In this story Michael and Stella don't sleep together in season 3)

"Hey Leon" said Stella placing her hands on his shoulders

"Well if it isn't Miss Degastino" said Leon teasingly, Stella sat down on the chair beside Leon placing her arms on the top of her legs, Leon looked at her, the bags under her eyes showing that she wasn't getting much sleep "Stel, what's up?" said Leon turning around in his chair

"Nothing" said Stella shaking her head

"Stella, this isn't nothing" he said pointing to under her eyes

"I am fine, had a couple of rough nights that's it" said Stella

"Sure" said Leon nodding his head in disbelief

"Does Shannon know?" said Leon, taping his hand on her leg

"Why would Shannon know?" said Stella confused

"You really think that you two are that hard to figure out, plus I saw your little pash session in the locker room" said Leon smiling, Stella slapped him lightly

"Shannon knows something is up but doesn't know what" said Stella rubbing her temples  
"Ahh, you mean the hospital visit?" said Leon, Stella had told him about it when he rung worriedly

"Yeah, on top of the shooting I have been losing sleep, and before you ask yeah I am seeing a counsellor" said Stella smiling a sad smile

"How did you know" said Leon sticking his tongue out "But seriously Stel, you need to tell Shannon" said Leon squeezing her hand

"I know but how do I bring up the fact that I have been losing sleep for the last couple of weeks, even when she has stayed over" said Stella having comfort within Leon's touch

"Stella, if there is one thing that I know about Shannon is that she is very protective of you, she was worried about you coming back because of the way that it would affect you" said Leon truthfully

"I know, she made me promise her to see a counsellor and tell her everything, that's what is making it hard" said Stella, Leon pulled her into a hug as Stella rested her head on his shoulder as Leon wrapped his arms around her waist "Thank you Leon"

"No problem Stella but you need to talk to Shannon, you guys don't start for another forty minutes go speak to her" said Leon patting her back lightly

"Okay" said Stella as Leon let his hands drop from around her waist, Shannon had been watching the whole encounter, letting a tear slide down her face before walking into the briefing room, Stella got up from her seat and squezzed Leon's shoulder lightly before walking to find Shannon, she saw Shannon enter the briefing room, as she followed her Stella saw Shannon not have her usual confident posture

"Shannon" said Stella as she caught up to her,

"Hey Stel" came Shannon's sad reply as she sat down on one of the chairs, seeing the tear that fell down her face Stella walked over to her wiping it away with the pad of her thumb

"Shannon what's wrong?" said Stella sitting beside her wrapping a arm around her shoulders  
"What is going on with you and Leon" said Shannon shaking of Stella's arm, Stella put the pieces together that Shannon had seen her and Leon talking

"Shannon, I went to Leon to talk to him about something, we are like brother and sister that is it" said Stella holding Shannon's hand lacing her fingers with Shannon's "Leon told me to talk to you about it but there is NOTHING going on with me and Leon" said Stella, smiling as Shannon nodded her head

"What did you want to talk about?" said Shannon lightly

"No you're not changing the subject that easily" came Stella's voice "Shannon, I have had feelings for you for a long time and there is no way that I am going to cheat on you or anything like that it just isn't me, I just got you I am not letting go" said Stella kissing Shannon's cheek

"I know Stella, it just feels as though you have been pulling away from me" said Shannon looking at Stella

"That is because I have been having to deal with some issues and didn't know how to deal with them" said Stella honestly "As you know two weeks ago I went to the hospital, when you came over that night and I said nothing was wrong was a lie, after the bus incident with Nick I slept with Michael not one of my finest moments, I didn't know I was pregnant until I went to the hospital, I had a miscarriage, It made me re-think my position in TR" said Stella letting some tears escape her eyes, Shannon wiped them away lightly

"You should have told me Stel, I would have helped you in any way possible" said Shannon pulling Stella into a hug

"I know but I felt as though if you knew than you would look at me differently" said Stella truthfully

"Stel, you are amazingly strong for everything that you have been through, is this why you haven't been sleeping?" said Shannon, feeling Stella nod she hugged her a little bit tighter "Here is the deal, I stay with you until everything is okay again"

"That sounds good" said Stella truthfully, Little did the two women know that just outside the room was Leon listening smiling at the two women who had found each other and knew what the other needed they were perfect for each other, that thought brought a smile too his face as he walked away.


End file.
